<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Quién maneja mi barca? by 23rdPilot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198691">¿Quién maneja mi barca?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/23rdPilot/pseuds/23rdPilot'>23rdPilot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2020, Gen, Spain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/23rdPilot/pseuds/23rdPilot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remedios Amaya invites every Spanish Eurovision contestant ever onto a big party on her giant boat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¿Quién maneja mi barca?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all stood there, at the edge of the water, waiting for the boat to come in. Remedios Amaya, Spanish Eurovision entrant of 1983, had personally invited them all onto a giant boat party. Every Spanish Eurovision entrant was invited. Blas Cantó was surprised by just how many people had turned up. He wouldn't have been surprised if every single Spanish Eurovision entrant ever was here.<br/>
At that moment, the boat docked. The Spanish entrants looked over to see Remedios standing there on the platform.<br/>
"Well hello everyone," she grinned, "Welcome to my little party, glad you could all make it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>